Chocolat à la cannelle
by Cat987
Summary: Dit Emma. -Oui Ruby ? répondit celle-ci. -J'organise une petite sortie entre fille ce soir. Il y aura Ashley, moi, et aussi toi si tu veux venir. Par contre, MM ne pourra pas venir. -Pourquoi pas, répondit la blonde. Ouais, je viendrais. -Bien, alors tout est réglé, je passerais te prendre à vingt heures, au travail maintenant ! Quand une soirée tourne bien... Femslash.


NdA : Salut tout le monde !... Oui, j'ose me monter après largement plus d'un mois d'absence, et je m'en excuse énormément. J'avais juste pas l'inspiration, et j'ai un peu laissé tout en plan. Je reviens avec un OS défi, sur le sujet Red Swan (Ruby/Emma). Il se situe dans la saison 1, pendant que Ruby est député d'Emma.

Aussi, la série des Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé se termine maintenant, je prend aujourd'hui un nouveau départ. Du côté de ma fic, Alliance, elle est en hiatus pour une durée indéterminé. Je la reprendrais probablement un jour, mais pas pour l'instant. Désolé.

Aussi, ce OS est en T, car il décrit quelques actions entre deux filles.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

oOOo

_Chocolat à la cannelle_

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de passer au Granny pour prendre son chocolat à la cannelle et sa pâtisserie habituelle. Saluant au passage sa colocataire, Mary Margaret, elle sortit en courant de l'appartement. Elle avait ouvert la portière jaune de sa voiture à toute volée pour s'y engouffrer tout aussi rapidement. Elle avait démarré au quart de tour pour arriver le plus vite possible au post, en espérant très fort que Regina n'est pas remarqué son retard tout en sachant très bien que s'était vain puisqu'elle remarquait toujours tout. Une fois garé à sa place, elle s'attacha ses longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval.

Elle rentra à la hâte dans le bureau pour découvrir que Ruby, fidèle à son nouveau poste de député du Sheriff, était déjà là. Emma en fut étonné et agréablement surprise, elle ne pensait pas que Ruby était le type de personne à se lever tôt. Emma balaya la pièce admirablement bien rangé comparé à la chambre de la blonde des yeux, aucun signe de Regina. Elle s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise en soupirant, devant les cellules du post. Ruby releva la tête et sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut la blonde. Elle se leva pour venir à la rencontre de son amie.

« Hey, salut Em !

Emma sourit à Ruby, qui lui renvoya un sourire avec des dents aussi blanches que les neiges tombant l'hiver et ses yeux bruns foncés brillaient de milles éclats. Elle avait tendance à s'habiller un peu mieux depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Emma. Un long jean moulant rouge accompagné d'un tee-shirt blanc noué au niveau de la taille, ses longs cheveux bruns et rouges sous son bonnet de laine rouge. Des boucles d'oreilles d'or sur ses oreilles et plusieurs bagues sur ses doigts, des lèvres rouges de maquillages, du mascara et de la poudre un peu partout.

Mais les vêtements de Ruby n'avaient jamais posés aucun problèmes à Emma. Elle fut surprise lorsque l'ex-serveuse la prit dans ses bras, mais elle finit par se détendre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des câlins et dans cette ville, on en distribuaient très souvent, beaucoup trop au goût d'Emma. Quelques secondes plus tard, la blonde se détacha lentement de l'étreindre.

-Salut Ruby, lui répondit le Sheriff.

Elle retira son manteau et le posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle prit le temps de faire un tour sur elle-même à l'aide de sa chaise avant de regarder à nouveau son député. Qui lui prêtait encore toute son attention, ses yeux bruns foncés braqués sur elle.

-Comment ça va ce matin ?, lui demanda la blonde.

Ruby lui sourit encore.

-Super. Et toi ?

-Ça peut aller, répondit-elle.

Ruby fit soudainement la grimace, ce qui intrigua Emma.

-Ça risque d'aller un peu moins bien pour toi lorsque Regina viendra faire un tour dans le bureau, elle a bien vu que t'était en retard.

Emma se prit la tête dans les mains, en poussant un long soupir.

-Il manquait plus que ça..., soupira t-elle.

La député lui tapota le dos avec un air d'excuse. Puis elle se pencha vers un sac qu'Emma n'avait pas remarqué, dans un coin de la pièce. Elle en sortit un autre sac en carton avec le mot « Granny » écrit dessus, duquel elle sortit un verre de chocolat à la cannelle et une des pâtisserie préféré de la blonde. Un vrai sourire orna les lèvres de la Sheriff.

-T'es un ange Ruby !

-Je sais, je sais. Profites-en bien avant que la furie n'arrive. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire plusieurs fois, car en quelques bouchées seulement le gâteau avait disparu et en quelques gorgées la boisson était vide. Avec un sourire heureux, la blonde s'étira de tout son long. Elle venait sans le savoir d'exposer un ventre plat aux yeux bien trop curieux de l'ex-serveuse. Ruby détailla avec attention et surtout approbation le corps délicieux de la blonde qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau, ce qui fit relever les yeux inquisiteurs de la brunette. La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'Emma ait pu signifier au visiteur qu'il pouvait entrer, laissant entrer la brune tant redoutée par la ville. Un regard dédaigneux balaya lentement la pièce, regardant d'un air hautain les deux occupantes de la pièce. Un rictus déforma les lèvres carmin de la maire et ses yeux ne brillaient que d'un éclat froid et sans émotions autres que la malice à peine masquée, la colère toujours dissimulée, la tristesse presque invisible mais pourtant bien là.

Madame le Maire était un personnage méprisant mais aussi très triste, un mystère que personne dans cette ville n'avait encore eu le privilège de décoder. Un livre dont les pages n'avaient pas encore été tournées, dont les mots venaient à peine d'êtres écrits mais que personne n'avait encore lu. Cependant, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que quiconque allait s'attacher à l'immense travail qu'était découvrir qui était vraiment Regina Mills. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas Emma qui allait s'y attacher maintenant.

« Miss Swan, Miss Lucas, salua d'un ton toujours froid et surtout désapprobateur la maire.

-Madame le Maire, répondirent le sheriff et son député.

-Miss Swan, il me semble que si je vous donne une heure où vous devez être au travail, c'est pour une raison et vous devez la respecter, sauf si vous voulez perdre votre travail. Vous avez de la chance que Miss Lucas soit au moins là.

-Oui, Madame le Maire, répondit légèrement insolemment Emma.

-Ne vous moquez pas, Miss Swan. », dit Regina avant de partir en coup de vent du bureau.

Un long soupir s'échappa d'Emma et de Ruby. Encore une longue journée qui commençait. Un grand sourire éclaira soudainement les lèvres rouges de l'ex-serveuse avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau d'Emma, juste devant elle. Prenant bien soin de laisser apparaître les courbes voluptueuses de ses hanches et de son ventre. Elle se mit à chantonner doucement en battant des pieds comme un petit enfant. Elle se pencha vers le visage d'Emma et lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots.

« Dit Emma, commença t-elle d'un ton conspirateur.

-Oui Ruby ?, répondit celle-ci.

La député remarqua immédiatement qu'Emma avait le souffle court, ce qui était exactement le résultat recherché. Elle se pencha encore plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent l'oreille de la blonde.

-J'organise une petite sortie entre fille ce soir. Il y aura Ashley, moi, et aussi toi si tu veux venir. Par contre, MM ne pourra pas venir.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit la blonde. Ouais, je viendrais.

Ruby se releva d'un coup, à la grande déception de la blonde.

-Bien, alors tout est réglé, je passerais te prendre à vingt heures, au travail maintenant ! », s'exclama t-elle.

oOOo

La soirée tant attendue par Emma n'arriva que bien trop vite pourtant. Elle était nerveuse, ça il fallait le dire. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas déjà fait ce genre de sorties, mais elle ne savait pourquoi, elle sentait que celle-ci serait différentes de toutes les autres. Un pressentiment, du genre de ceux qui se réalisaient toujours. Mais Emma n'était pas du genre à se dérobée devant les défis et elle n'allait pas faire marche arrière. Elle était une battante et elle allait encore une fois le prouver.

Elle avait opté pour une courte robe noire qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux et qui laissait apparaître les formes généreuses de sa poitrine et embrassait toutes ses courbes. Ses épaules étaient nues et ses longues jambes étaient allongées par des chaussures à talons noires elles aussi. De simples boucles d'oreilles ornaient ses oreilles, son visage peu maquillé. Elle était fin prête pour la soirée.

Elle alla saluer rapidement Mary Margaret, puis après un rapide coup d'œil, Emma se rendit compte qu'elle aussi semblait prête à sortir quelque part. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très fantaisiste, après tout il s'agissait de Mary Margaret. Un petit décolleté modeste et pas trop visible, et c'était tout.

« Tu pense que ça ira comme vêtements ?, lui demanda l'enseignante.

-Euh...Oui, enfin... Je suppose que ça dépend de qui tu vas voir, lui répondit Emma.

Mary Margaret rougit, colorant ses rouges d'un jolie pourpre.

-C'est que... Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire, dit-elle, gênée.

La blonde leva un sourcil, intriguée. Mais elle ne chercha pas à tirer les vers du nez à la brunette, elle lui dirait en temps voulue. Mais elle suspectait très fortement que c'était David qu'elle allait rejoindre. Emma n'approuvait pas, mais ne s'en formula pas. Ça ne la regardait pas. La bruit de la sonnette les avertit que Ruby était là.

-Ok MM. Je te vois plus tard, je sais pas quand je rentre, surtout que les filles sont avec moi, lui répondit Emma.

-Je le sais bien Emma. », rit l'enseignante.

oOOo

La voiture de Ruby était plutôt confortable, ce fut la première pensée d'Emma lorsqu'elle s'assit dans la voiture, aux côtés de Ruby. Le porte-clé en forme de loup rouge la dévisageait, jusqu'à ce que la député démarre à nouveau la voiture.

Ruby jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Emma et poussa un sifflement admirateur. Un regard admirateur balaya de haut en bas le corps de la blonde, ce qui fit rougir légèrement ses joues et augmenter un peu sa température corporelle. Face au regard prédateur que lui lançait l'ex-serveuse, Emma se sentait vulnérable. Puis elle se secoua, Emma n'était pas femme à se laisser intimidée facilement.

« Jolie robe Em, la complimenta Ruby.

La blonde laissa échapper quelques trilles harmonieuse.

-Merci Rubes, remercia Emma. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Ruby avait opté pour une très courte robe provocante et rouge vive, qui s'arrêtait au tout début de ses cuisses et dont ses seins semblaient prêt à s'échapper. Le tout accompagner de chaussures rouges à haut talon, d'un maquillage flamboyant et de quelques bijoux. Elle avait attacher ses cheveux en deux couettes qui tombaient sur les deux côtés de son visage. Emma sentit une chaleur se propager dans sa poitrine, et une agréable sensation commença à se faire sentir entre ses jambes.

-Merci Em. »

Le reste de la route se fit dans un silence complet. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant le ''Rabbit Hole'', leur lieu de rendez-vous. Emma sortit de la voiture, et telle un gentleman, elle ouvrit et tint ouverte la portière pour Ruby, le temps qu'elle sorte. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire radieux en guise de remerciement. Elles allèrent saluer les filles à l'intérieur du bar.

oOOo

La soirée se déroulait assez bien. Emma avait bu un verre, puis un autre, et puis encore un autre, et puis encore un autre... Elle avait finit par perdre le compte. Mais elle s'amusait beaucoup, elle ne regrettait pas du tout d'être venue. Elle n'était pas encore bourré, il lui faudrait quelques autres verres avant ça, mais elle commençait déjà se sentir toute drôle. Elle avait bien vu que s'était un peu la même chose du côté de Ruby. En parlant de Ruby, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être wow !

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle se donna une claque. _Pas bien, Emma. Pas bien du tout, __change de sujet, change de sujet._ Quand elle releva les yeux, elle aperçut l'air concerné sur le visage de Ruby très, bien trop près du sien.

« Hey Em ! Tu vas bien ? Tu viens de te donner une claque !

Et Ruby partit dans un fou rire, trouvant apparemment la chose très drôle. Emma ne put pas s'en empêcher. Elle attrapa de ses deux mains le visage décidément bien trop parfait de la brunette et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ruby répondit immédiatement au baiser avec passion. Plusieurs sifflements de la part des autres fêtards retentirent un peu partout dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que les deux filles se séparent. Elles restèrent à se fixer dans les yeux, ceux de Ruby s'assombrissait de désir, et Emma savait que son corps réagissait lui aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ruby décida qu'elle avait besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. Elle fit un clin d'œil aguicheur à Emma sur le chemin, celle-ci comprit immédiatement ce que la brunette voulait dire et la suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Si elle était là, Ashley aurait probablement sourit car les deux filles ne trompaient personne, mais elle était rentrée tôt car elle avait désormais une fille dont il fallait qu'elle s'occupe.

oOOo

Dès que la blonde ouvrit la porte des toilettes, la brunette la lui prit des mains et la referma rapidement derrière elle. Un sourire aguicheur éclaira le visage de la jeune député avant qu'elle n'embrasse sans avertissement la blonde qui lui répondit avec passion. Emma la plaqua contre le mur avec force tandis que la brunette mordillait doucement la lèvre inférieur de la blonde. Celle-ci en profita pour faire entrer sa langue dans la bouche de l'ex-serveuse, au grand plaisir de cette dernière. Les mains curieuses de la brunette se baladèrent dans les longues boucles blondes de leur propriétaire.

Emma enroula ses jambes autour de celles de sa député pour affirmer sa prise sur la brunette, tout en continuant à s'explorer mutuellement la bouche. Leurs langues semblaient être lancées dans un grand combat l'une contre l'autre, chacune cherchant à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Toutes les deux étant bien trop têtues pour renoncer devant l'autre. Ce fut la brunette qui la première décida qu'il était temps de passer un peu plus avant à l'action, en faisant sortir ses mains des cheveux blonds d'Emma pour les poser sur ses épaules puis sur ses hanches pour se faufiler discrètement sous sa robe noire.

Elle laissa ses mains curieuses se balader lentement sur le ventre plat de la blonde avant de passer sur ses abdominaux assez bien développé au goût de la brunette pour atterrir suffisamment haut pour retenir l'attention d'Emma. Celle-ci lui attrapa les mains et lui fit signe qu'elles feraient mieux de poursuivre ça autre part.

oOOo

Emma avait finit par faire appeler un taxi puisque qu'aucune des deux n'étaient en état de conduire sans risquer la mort à chaque tournant. De plus, la blonde était le sheriff de la ville, donc elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre ce genre d'excès. Il leur avait fallut résister à l'impulsion de se remettre à se toucher, à s'embrasser, de toute leurs forces. Cela n'empêchait pas les regards en coin, les petits sourires, oh, et la main de Ruby posée sur la sienne, qui lui donnait des frissons. Emma ignorait à présent tout les signal que lui envoyait son cerveau qui lui indiquait qu'elle devrait tout arrêter, ici et maintenant.

La route leur parut tellement longue, que lorsqu'elles arrivèrent finalement à destination, Ruby s'empressa de sortir un peu plus d'argent que nécessaire pour le donner au conducteur qui leur souhaita une ''bonne nuit'', en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Elles lui sourirent et sortirent en toute hâte pour s'engouffrer le plus vite possible dans l'appartement de Mary Margaret. Comme Emma l'espérait, la professeur n'était pas encore rentrée, signe que son rendez-vous devait lui aussi se passer bien.

Elle entraîna Ruby à sa suite dans sa chambre et sans attendre la brunette enroula ses jambes autour d'elle en la plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Elle retrouva immédiatement le chemin de la bouche de la blonde, pour leur plus grand délice. Cette fois-ci, l'ex-serveuse retira de suite la robe de la blonde pour pouvoir admirer un peu mieux sa supérieure. Un sourire approbateur trouva sa place sur son visage lorsque ses yeux admirèrent chaque détails désormais exposés de son corps, mais il restait encore une barrière à franchir.

La blonde décida alors de renverser un peu les rôles et de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser faire comme ça. Elle attrapa Ruby par les fesses pour échanger sa place avec la brunette et la plaquer à son tour contre le mur. La robe de Ruby avait depuis longtemps disparu, jetée dans un des coins de la pièce. Elle plaça des baisers papillons sur son cou, sa gorge et sa poitrine, entre ses seins et sur son ventre.

oOOo

Mary Margaret sortit du restaurant, plutôt satisfaite de sa soirée. Elle l'avait passée en compagnie de David, un plaisir rare ces derniers temps. Elle comprenait que celui-ci doive faire un choix entre sa femme et elle. Même si s'était douloureux pour tous les trois. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'avait emmenée dîné dans un restaurant chic dans le cœur de la ville. Et elle avait bien aimé ce rendez-vous, elle semblait tomber amoureuse de plus en plus de David. Elle avait tout aimé, lui, la nourriture et l'ambiance du restaurant et le bouquet de roses aussi rouges que le sang qu'il lui avait offert.

C'était donc d'assez bonne humeur que Mary Margaret rentrait chez elle, se demandant si Emma serait elle aussi rentrée, mais cela lui paraissait peu probable connaissant les filles. Ashley serait rentrée, elle avait développé un important sens des responsabilité depuis la naissance de sa fille, mais pour les autres elles devaient encore être en train de faire la fête. Qu'elles en profitent, le travail pouvait être fatiguant plus d'une fois. Surtout dans cette petite ville, perdue dans un coin du Maine.

Lorsqu'elle voulu ouvrir la porte d'entrée à l'aide de sa clé, elle s'aperçut que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Alors qu'elle l'était quand Emma et elle étaient partis de l'appartement. De l'inquiétude commençait à se former dans l'esprit de Mary Margaret. Un voleur serait-il entrer chez eux ? Elle avança à pas de velours dans le petit appartement. Un bruit de craquement dans son dos la fit sursauter. Ça venait de la chambre d'Emma. Elle s'arma d'un rouleau à pâtisserie avant d'avancer courageusement vers la porte de la chambre de la blonde.

Un éclat de rire provenant de cette même chambre la fit froncer les sourcils, avant qu'elle ne saisisse d'une main la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir brutalement. Elle abattit le rouleau sur la première chose qu'elle vit, une masse brune. Avec un bruyant _paf !_, Mary Margaret vit avec horreur le corps de Ruby s'écrouler sur le sol. C'est alors qu'elle décida d'allumer la lumière de la pièce, pour découvrir un spectacle auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Elles étaient toutes les deux complètement nues et les draps du lit de la blonde étaient défaits. Étant la personne qu'elle était, Mary Margaret rougit violemment et commença à bégayer des absurdité sur ce qu'elle venait de surprendre. Finalement, Emma leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le corps de Ruby pour le hisser sur son lit, et Mary Margaret commença à réagir. Elle bégayait des excuses, que la blonde balaya d'un geste de la main.

« C'est rien. », lui assura le Sheriff.

oOOo

Le lendemain, la député ouvrit ses yeux, et porta immédiatement ses mains à sa tête, souffrant d'un mal de crâne d'enfer. Elle ignorait comment elle avait pu arriver ici. Elle était seule, mais manifestement allongée dans les draps d'Emma Swan. Se frottant encore les yeux, elle sortit du lit et se rendit dans le salon. Là, elle trouva Mary Margaret en train de préparer du café. Lorsque celle-ci s'aperçut de la présence de l'ex-serveuse, elle rougit violemment.

C'est alors que les souvenirs de la veille revinrent à Ruby. _Oh, merde._ Mary Margaret lui tendit en rougissant une tasse de café, que la député accepta avec gratitude. _Quel belle journée qui s'annonçait,_ songea-t-elle.

oOOo

NdA 2 : Voili voilou. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je posterais ensuite, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il s'agisse d'un autre défi, un Swan Queen (Regina/Emma) cette fois. A plus !


End file.
